The Forbidden Love of the Blood
by YoungDeatheater1
Summary: Cissatrix ship, if you don't like it don't read. Don't worry, no smut just femmeslash.- Narcissa and Bellatrix are back for the summer holidays. Feelings spring out of sibling love but what will happen to the two sisters in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Love of the Blood**

_**Chapter 1**_

Narcissa sat in her room on the warm summer day. She was home for the summer from school and she was completely bored, the only thing that cheered her up that day was the visit from her big sister, Bellatrix. Narcissa got out her box filled with buttons and ribbons. She always enjoyed customising her clothes. Her mother never approved of her 'ruining' her expensive clothes but Narcissa always liked to be different. Bellatrix however was different in her own way. She always managed to get into trouble and ended with her father beating her and torturing her. Those days Narcissa was given clear orders to stay away from her sister in case she said something that turned her against her father. Her mother, Druella, said that Bellatrix brought the punishment on herself but Narcissa thought otherwise.

Later that day, Narcissa decided to go and see Bellatrix, she had just been punished for something that wasn't too bad. She entered her sister's room quietly and saw she was sleeping peacefully with a nasty red hand mark across her cheek. "Bella?" she whispered and her sister stirred, groaning in her sleep "Bella wake up... I want to talk to you" She shook her sister a little and she began to wake up properly "what? What is it?" Bellatrix hissed and glared at her sister, she wasn't the most cheerful person when she first woke up. "I.. I don't know, I just was bored and thought you would like to come outside with me?" Narcissa asked, stepping away from Bellatrix a little when she seen how bad of a mood she was in. "urrgh... fine, give me a minute" Bellatrix rose from her bed slowly, wincing as today she was struck with her father's belt. Bellatrix hated the holidays, in school she was never beaten or tortured, she only got detention. That was the only thing she liked about school. Whereas the only thing she liked about coming home was seeing her baby sister every minute of the day. Bellatrix gets up an changes into a simple dress, not bothering with her makeup. "Okay Cissa.. How do I look?"

Narcissa looks up at her sister and smiled, she always thought her sister was perfect even without make up. "you look wonderful" She smiled as she said it and looked at her sister. "shall we go outside now? It's such a nice day, we could go to the lake?" Narcissa asks and then a small smile forms on Bellatrix's face. "that would be nice, I love going to the lake" Narcissa grins and grabs her sister's hand and pulls her through the house and out of the back door, they run towards the lake "come on slow coach!" Narcissa shouts and laughs loudly, feeling the sun hitting her pale skin, warming it nicely. "do you think it would be cold?" She asks as they reach the lake. "Hmm.. well we can always charm it to make it warmer!" Bellatrix smirks and takes off her dress so she is just in her underwear. Narcissa looks over at her sister and gasps a little, her sister was perfect in her eyes, skin that was even paler than hers and her amazing slim figure complimented her black lacy underwear perfectly. Bellatrix noticed her sister looking and laughs, shaking her head lightly. "Go on, your turn." Narcissa blushes and starts undressing, watching her sister watch her undressing and Bellatrix watches her sister "you're so pretty, Cissa" Narcissa blushes and looks down at her young frame with a while little bra and panties. "I think you are much more prettier than me!" Bellatrix smiles, her little sister always gave her the best compliments and she felt something strange bubble up inside her.. She had never felt this way before about anyone. It was a strange feeling especially a one that was for her sister. Was it love? Bellatrix wondered and bit her lip in thought.

Meanwhile, Narcissa looked at her sister, loving the way she acted around her. It felt so right in her mind. She loved her sister, she knew that, but another deeper love was emerging for the girl standing in front of her. She knew it was wrong but it felt so right, she could not deny that she had feelings for Bellatrix and not the normal kind. Narcissa blushed deeply and started moving towards the water. "comeing?" She asked shyly and Bellatrix shook her head as she came out her deep thought, she followed her sister to the water and waded in. 'This is wrong, I shouldn't feel like this about her.' Bellatrix thought as loving visions popped into her head. Her daydream was ruined by the young Narcissa giggling and splashing her with water. "Wake up you dreamer" Narcissa giggled and looked at her sister who smirked and sent a huge wave back at her.

After having the water fight in the lake and little cool swim around, the two girls got out and lay down on the grass facing each other. They were both thinking the same thing but were too scared to show their feelings. Bellatrix had always been the confident one and even she was shaking with the confusing feeling about her sister. "Are you cold?" Narcissa looked at her sister with a concerned look across her face. "N..no I'm just... nervous." Bellatrix replied, quite unsure of everything. "about what?" Narcissa asked, interested but scared at the same time. It was down to Bellatrix to make the first move and her heart was pounding. Thoughts ran through her head, What if she didn't feel the same? What if she pushed her away and never spoke to her again? These thoughts scared Bella, she couldn't have her sister feel awkward around her but she decided to take the risk. Bellatrix slowly leaned closer to her sister and kissed her gently on the lips. Feeling sprang into both girls' stomachs and Narcissa kissed back, holding her sisters hand gently. "Bella.. I can't belie..." Narcissa was interrupted as Bella put her finger to Narcissa's lips and carefully leaned in again, kissing her as the same feelings popped up again and suddenly Bellatrix knew. This was love. Love for her sister? This was totally twisted, let alone forbidden! Yet it felt so right even though it felt so wrong. "I love you Cissa" The words came out of Bellatrix's mouth too quickly. She couldn't stop herself. "I love you too, All this it feels so right" Narcissa replied, a slight tremble in her voice with happiness and shock. "Yes, but you don't understand Cissa, this love.. It's forbidden, it's so wrong! We shouldn't be doing this.. But I can't deny, you are the person who makes me feel whole." Bellatrix sighed, getting her feelings out was easier than expected and she smiled a little at her sister as Narcissa beamed back. "So what happens now, Bella?" She asked and Bellatrix looked right into her sister's eyes. "We will have to keep this a secret. If anyone finds out, we are both dead and I can't let anything happen to you. I always took the blame for your actions. I can take the punishment." Bella replied ad sighed getting up.

Once the sisters had dried off and redressed, they walked back to the house arm in arm. Their mother saw them walking back from the window and smiled, she had always liked it when the sisters got on, it meant a peaceful day for Druella and a calming day for their father, Cygnus, with no arguments the family felt perfect apart from the fact Andromeda had recently been disowned for going against the family's blood line. This was a perfect day and the start of a forbidden love that would hopefully be as happy as they were now... Unfortunately this was Bellatrix that was involved and whenever Bellatrix was involved... Things were never simple.

That's the end of chapter 1! Please comment and favorite if you like it! I have a good idea of what is going to happen in chapter 2 sp keep reading to see if there's more :) x


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forbidden Love of the Blood**

_**Chapter 2**_

Bellatrix heaved a sigh, she knew her sister was angry at her for getting engaged, especially as their relationship was going so well. It wasn't as simple as Narcissa made out it would be. Bellatrix laughs a little at her sister's lack of thought but it had to be done. In a few months time, Bellatrix Black would soon become Bellatrix Lestrange. "Bellatrix Lestrange" The words rolled off her tongue, it didn't seem right but the name would hopefully grow on her.

Narcissa sat in her room in tears, her sister would not be hers anymore. She would hardly see her when she got married. She knew what her fiancé was like. Rodolphus Lestrange was the only boy in the year that took a fancy to Bellatrix. Bellatrix enjoyed his attention but she simply didn't love him. It wasn't his fault, it was Bellatrix's lack of emotion that was most to blame, the only person she could really release her feelings to was Narcissa and Narcissa saw this as the ultimate trust her sister had for her. "Bellatrix Lestrange" The words came out coldly from Narcissa's mouth and she burst into tears. The names sounded wrong together, she wanted her Bellatrix Black, not a silly little Lestrange, even if he was pure!

Narcissa got up after having a long think about her sisters news, she should have felt special that she was the first to know, yet she was broken, she felt empty and like she wanted to throw up. Why was this happening? Surely her sister was stronger to oppose this! Narcisssa walked along the corridor to Bellatrix's room and knocked quietly "Bella? Can I come in?" Narcissa squeaked and Bellatrix smiled and opened the door "Cissa.. I can explain why this is happening" Bellatrix replied and was soon over taken by her sister. Narcissa started kissing her sister while closing the door behind her "Bella.. I'm sorry.. I was just so shocked and hurt" She kissed her sister over and over again, wanting this moment to last forever in time. Bellatrix pulled away from the overly eager Narcissa. "You know I don't love him... I never will!" She said calmly as her sister sat on the bed, suddenly upset again. Bellatrix glared at the crying Narcissa. "You know we need more purebloods! We cannot let the magical word be infested with filthy half bloods and half breeds! TOUJOURS PUR!" The French words rolled off Bellatrix's tongue, it sounded like she really was French. Yet of course the ancient house of Black had always descended from the French, it was in their genes to know French, it was something that came naturally to the Black sisters. "I know but it feels like you are betraying me, I just wish it didn't have to happen, why marry for duty when you can or love?" Narcissa questioned her sister and this make Bellatrix even more annoyed at her little sister "Marry for love? What are you, some kind of hufflepuff?" Bellatrix hissed. "You know fine well our mother and father did not marry for love, this was forced upon them to create more pureblood children" She pokes her sister "This blood inside you is full blooded wizard, if you mix that blood with a half blood or even worse a muggle... you instantly bring shame upon the Black family tree." Bellatrix nods knowing she is triumphant once again .

Towards lunchtime, Narcissa seemed happier, maybe that was because she was sitting in front of Druella but Bellatrix thought it was mostly from her little speech earlier in the morning. "you seem happier this afternoon, dear. Why don't you go out with Bellatrix after lunch? It's a wonderful day." Druella said and smiles at Narcissa who nods a little and looks at Bellatrix who smiles that smile that makes Narcissa grin "yeah.. when is lunch ready mother?" As Narcissa says this the elves come out with the food and she giggles. "The elves have answered that question" Narcissa nods and starts to eat happily, as her mother smiles at her daughters. They both soon finish and get up, leaving their mother and father sitting opposite each other awkwardly. "Come on Bella, let's go to our place!" Bella nods and runs with her sister towards the little cluster of bushes by the lake and lies in their spot, and hold each other. This was their little get away, where they came to be with each other as the manor was too risky, at least this way they could hear someone coming. "I love you, Bella" Narcissa smiles and kisses her sister on the lips. Bella responded with an equally passionate kiss and smiles against her sister's lips "you don't have to, Bella. You can refuse his marriage" Narcissa whispers and Bella frowns. "What and have mother find out? Have you tortured? I couldn't live with that." She whispers back but with an annoyed tone "I have to marry him, we need more purebloods! We went through this bef-" Bellatrix was interrupted by Narcissa's lips pressing against hers. She didn't want a fight, especially today.

Once the two girls had finished their act of incest, they stood up and hugged each other. Their mother who was sitting at the patio in a sun lounger smiled at them. She wished she had been as close as her two daughters were with her sisters. Little did Druella know how close the sisters actually were.


End file.
